Welcome to Rapture, Welcome to Hell
by soupus
Summary: They were on their way to a paradise vacation. Instead what they got was a mid-Atlantic plane crash that led them to the underwater city of Rapture. Shane, Jason, Nate, Mitchie, Skyler Night. Sex, violence, drugs, cursing… WARNING INSIDE
1. Welcome to Rapture

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THE FOLLOWING.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EVERYTHING THAT MAKES UP A COMPLETE CHAOTIC DISASTEROUS YET AMAZING STORY. MURDER; SEX; SLASH; FEMSLASH; DRUGS; CURSING; INSANE AMOUNT OF DRAMA THAT NOT EVERYONE MAY BE ABLE TO HANDLE. RATED MATURE FOR A REASON! **

**THIS DISCALIMER SHOULD BE ACKNOWLEDGED BY EVERYONE.**

**THE BOYS WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS**

**MITCHIE LOVATO WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS**

**I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS**

**THIS IS PURELY FOR WRITING PURPOSES**

**SUMMARY:**

**They were on their way to a paradise vacation. Instead what they got was a mid-Atlantic plane crash that led them to the underwater city of Rapture. Shane, Jason, Nate, Mitchie, Skyler Night. Sex, violence, drugs, cursing… WARNING INSIDE**

**A BIO FOR BIOSHOCK FOLLOWS SO YOU GET AN IDEA OF THE SETTING. IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS ASK ME. IT'S A NEW SETTING BUT IT MAKES THE STORY ALL THE MORE PERFECT.**

**A man named Andrew Ryan, a former Soviet citizen, built the city in 1946, and the society was envisioned as the ultimate capitalistic and individualist paradise, with the elite achieving for themselves, rather than for the whole. Protected by a network of giant sea walls and consisting of a cluster of enormous skyscraper-shaped hive towers, Rapture was designed to be entirely self-supporting, with all of its electricity, food production, water purification and defense systems powered by volcanic vents at the bottom of the ocean.**

**At one point Rapture's population numbered several thousand at its peak during the early 1960s, composed of those people Ryan viewed as the best examples of mankind. A large and tiered economy grew among the people, with different quality products catering to different levels of the society.**

**The grand Art Deco architecture is at once futuristic and archaic, but as you step into Rapture, you find the city a shell of itself. The walls are crumbling and the ocean is seeping in. The hallways are littered with corpses, those who were once the best and brightest of the world above are now mutated and mad, roaming the corridors and waiting to ambush you at every turn.**

**RAPTURE MAY BE AN UNDERWATER CITY BUT IT IS NOTHING LIKE ATLANTIS.**

**RAPTURE ISN'T A PARADISE, IT'S A HELLHOLE.**

**Dr. Tenenbaum is the doctor that will be helping the kids on their escape from Rapture. She has a German accent so some of her English is kinda broken…**

**NOW TO THE STORY

* * *

**

The water was still.

There was not one single wave peaking.

It was still…so still.

CRASH!

The plane hit harder than ever.

The water went tumbling into the air as the plane began to sink. There was fire, there were screams and then… silence.

* * *

"Anybody there?" Skyler yelled hoping to hear someone.

Her voice was hoarse and she could no longer distinguish the difference between her tears and the salty waters of the Atlantic sea.

"Please! Anybody!" she cried.

The water was freezing and she could feel her body temperature dropping dramatically.

"PLEASE!" she yelled frantically.

"Skyler!"

Skyler recognized the voice.

"Shane?" she asked herself. "Shane!"

"Skyler!" she followed his voice and soon noticed the tall light house.

"Shane!"

She swam farther, dodging pieces of the plane.

Finally she saw him. He wasn't alone. His brothers were there with him as was Mitchie. She swam as fast as she could.

"Oh my god!" she said when she climbed onto the steel land.

Shane took her into his arms and she cried hysterically.

"How did this happen? Where are your parents? Where's Frankie?"

Shane shook his head.

Skyler's knees felt like jelly and she slid down to where she was hugging Shane's legs.

Mitchie bent down and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be ok."

"Come on guys, there's a door here," Jason said.

Mitchie helped Skyler up and they walked to where Jason was. They hesitantly walked into the dark room and the door shut behind them.

"Ah!" Mitchie and Skyler yelled.

Their arms wrapped tightly around each other and Nate came up behind them.

Lights started lighting up the hallway and they cautiously walked. Soon they were face to face with a bathysphere (kind of like an elevator).

They bunched into it the bathysphere and the door closed. Skyler backed up and Shane wrapped his arms around her. His hands moved under her shirt and he rubbed her warm skin, comforting her. She turned around and dug her face into his neck.

"Shane I'm scared."

"Don't worry; we're all here for each other."

A screen suddenly extended itself and something started playing.

"I am Andrew Ryan creator of Rapture. I chose to create this underwater city where great minds can come and be themselves. Rapture is on the rise! Welcome to the beautiful city of Rapture."

The screen went up and they were now floating through the city.

"Neptune's Bounty, Fleet Hall, Eternal Flame, Medical Pavilion," Jason said as they passed by the buildings. The city looked beautiful. Its architecture was tall and futuristic looking even though it was built in 1946.

"What's that?" Mitchie asked as the bathysphere started making its way to a circular gate. It started passing through and with each new gate came new phrases.

"All of earth runs through the city," Nate said.

Shane tightened his grip on Skyler's hand as the bathysphere came to a halt.

"I don't want that door to open," Skyler said.

"_Are you all right in there_?" a female voice with a German accent asked.

"Who said that?"

"_I'm in here, in this radio."_ They looked to the side and saw a shining radio.

Jason picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_I can't believe you kids made it through that. I'm sorry for your losses."_

"Who is this?"

"_I am Dr. Tenanbaum probably the only sane person left in this godforsaken place_."

"Are you saying there are more living people here?" Jason asked.

_"Living? Yes. People? I wouldn't say so. They're minds have been poisoned and they have mutated."_

"Brain-washed mutants? Yeah, I definitely don't want to go in there," Skyler said.

"_You need to. There is no way out unless you fight_."

"Fight? What the fuck is this? A war zone? We're kids, we want to go home," Nate said.

"_Unfortunately it's not that easy to escape from here but you shall not worry, I will be here for you the entire time."_

"Can't we just go to you?"

"_There are mazes you must follow. Tasks you must complete, doors you must unlock."_

"What happened to this place?"

"_It was once the most beautiful place ever created but now everything is different. The citizens have gone mad, the walls are crumbling and the only way to survive is to fight for your life."_

"Well does it look like we have anything to protect ourselves with? We just crash landed here."

"_Don't worry. There are vending machines and abandoned weapons everywhere."_

"We don't know how to use guns let alone kill things. We can't do this! We need to get out of here."

"_And this will be the only way. Now I am prepared to open the door, are you ready?"_

The kids looked at each other.

"What's going to be out there?" Mitchie asked.

"_I cannot tell you because I do not know."_

The door unlocked and slowly opened.

Jason was the first to step out followed by Nate, Mitchie, Skyler and then Shane.

The walls were indeed crumbling and there were leaks everywhere.

"_I smell something pretty."_

Skyler felt the hairs on the back of her neck standup and turned around and was face to face with the ugliest thing she had ever seen, it was her first encounter with a splicer.

"Ah!" she screamed.

All of them backed up from the hideous creature and out of nowhere a flying drone (like an automatic weapon machine) started shooting the splicer.

His body soon fell to the floor and he was dead.

_"Check his pockets."_

"I'm not touching him," Shane said.

Nate walked up to it and took out what the splicer had in his pockets.

_"You will need to check every corpse and see what they have on them. If you see money lying around pick it up, if you see weapons lying around pick them up."_

"What about food?"

"_There is food everywhere. Rapture was once a city and there is stock everywhere. The first thing you need to do is get yourselves weapons. Find a vending machine and purchase items."_

"And where are we going to find one of these vending machines?" Jason asked.

"_There are maps around city. Find one of them. You will be looking for a 'Circus of Values' the other vending machine, 'El Caballero' only has weapons and ammunition. Circus has food, first aid, alcohol, drugs…"_

"Drugs?"

"_The city needed to survive and with all the scientists… you will need it, believe me."_

"Looks there's a map," Mitchie said.

They ran over to it and located the nearest vending machine.

"_You get to vending machine and you contact me."_

"How?"

"_You will find radio piece in vending machine to call me. Stay together young ones and be safe_."

There was silence and they knew she was gone for now.

"What the fuck is going on?! This can't be real! An underwater city? Mutated splicers? Vending machines that sell weapons?" Skyler put her hands on her head and started pacing. "I'm dreaming. This is a nightmare. We can't be here. I'm home with my family and…" she started mumbling.

Shane walked over to her and grabbed her wrists.

"Skyler! Wake up! This is really happening and if we are going to survive we need to face reality. You're always so strong Skyler, I know you're scared but we all are. We need you to be here with us."

She nodded and Shane hugged her.

"Keep the girls in the middle," Jason said.

Mitchie and Skyler linked their fingers and stayed close as they walked deeper into the room.

"Right now we should get to higher ground," Jason said.

The group nodded and they started up the stairs.

"Skyler what are you doing?" Shane asked when he saw her bend down.

"A wrench. She said those motherfuckers are everywhere so I am going to stalk up on things to beat them with."

"Skyler would you really kill one?"

"They're here to hurt us and I'm not going to let anything happen to us."

Shane smiled.

"That's the Skyler I know and I love. Come on guys; find something to defend ourselves with."

"Whoa," Nate said.

They looked at him and he was holding a gun.

"I'll take that," Jason said. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

They continued up the stairs and found the vending machine.

"Nate where's the money you got off that guy?"

Nate gave Jason the money and he deposited all of it into the vending machine.

"Welcome to the Circus of Values!" the machine yelled.

"Ok that was annoying."

"So what are we getting?"

"Get a couple of first aid kits, another pistol, ammo and food."

"Skyler are you wearing a backpack?"

"I had it on in the plane and you know I never take this thing off."

"Well what do you have in there?"

She slipped the backpack off.

"iPod, money, eight boxes of…"

"Orange tic tacs," everyone said at the same time.

She looked at them and narrowed her eyes for a second before continuing to dig.

"Two sweatshirts… oh and my hat."

"How did you fit all of that in there?"

"I'm an excellent packer."

Ok so we have more money with that and now we can stick all this stuff in there."

Skyler took out one of the sweatshirts and put it on.

"How is everything so dry?"

"I paid two hundred bucks for this thing, it's water resistant. Here Mitchie."

She gave Mitchie the other sweatshirt and put everything Jason gave her in the backpack.

"Who's taking this?" Jason asked about the other gun.

Shane grabbed it and stuck it between his back and jeans.

"Get the radio."

Jason did so and called Tenenbaum.

"Hey, we got to the machine. We have two guns, a wrench and some first aid kits."

"_Do you have place to put it in?"_

"Yeah."

"_Ok, then go to higher ground and get to 'Elite suites' there you will find place to rest_."

"Ok."

They continued up the stairs and followed all the signs.

"_I promise I'll be better!"_ they looked to the right and a splicer was running towards them.

"Jason shoot him," Skyler said. Jason pointed the gun at him but wouldn't pull the trigger. "Jason!"

Skyler grabbed the gun from Shane's back and two bullets flew into the splicer's chest.

"I'll hold on to this," she said. "Like a fucking guy," she said to herself as she searched the body.

She took the lead, something they knew would eventually happen. Jason caught up to her though.

"Skyler I'm sorry I just…"

"I know Jason but these aren't people and if you don't act in a second they'll get to you. What if he would have had a gun?"

He nodded.

"Ok, it won't happen again."

"Guys we have another body over here," Nate yelled.

Jason and Skyler waited for them and in the meantime Skyler looked around. She saw an open door and wandered off.

* * *

"Ok we have more money and ammo," Shane said when he got back to Jason. "Where's Skyler?"

"_Ahh_!"

"Skyler," Shane said.

There were three gunshots and someone stepped out of the room.

That someone was not Skyler.

"You're little friend just got her cherry popped," the splicer said.

Jason shot him and they ran into the room.

Skyler was hit.

Skyler was dead.


	2. Vita Chambers

"Oh my god!" Nate said stepping back when he saw Skyler's body. He distanced himself from everyone and threw up.

Jason kneeled down next to Skyler. She was already bleeding out.

Mitchie was screaming in the background and Shane turned her away from the site.

Jason didn't know what to do.

"Hello? Are you there?" he yelled into the radio.

"_Yes, is there a problem?"_

"Skyler is dead."

"_No she is not. You must rush her to a vita chamber_."

"A what?"

"_It brings those except splicers back to life. Her wounds will heal quickly. Go! Hurry_!"

Jason picked up her body and ran out of the room.

"_It's a chamber that lights in blue. You go in with her and she come back to life quickly_."

Jason looked around and went up a flight of stairs. Once he saw the vita chamber he ran in.

He closed the door and the entire room flashed white. He was blinded for about ten seconds but when the lights went out Skyler stirred in his arms.

"Skyler?"

She opened her eyes and Jason just hugged her.

"Oh my god you're alive."

"How am I alive? I just got shot."

"These things bring you back to life."

Jason opened the door and stepped out with Skyler. Mitchie rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"That thing like renews you. My clothes aren't even wet anymore and Skyler's aren't bloody," Jason said.

Nate, Shane and Mitchie took turns going in and they came out cleaned up.

"_Is she all right_?" Tenenbaum asked.

"Yeah, she's back."

"_Oh thank goodness. Now go find 'Elite Suites'_."

Jason clipped the radio to his pocket and they kept moving.

* * *

"Skyler I got so scared when I saw you," Nate said.

"I don't know what happened. I didn't even see the guy. The bullets came from above me…"

Nate put his arm around her.

"I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too."

They walked for about thirty minutes finding bodies, killing splicers and buying more on the way. When they finally got to 'Elite Suites' they were drained.

"_Break lock with your wrench and then I'll seal the door once you are inside. No one will bother you_."

Jason did as he was told and once the doors shut they heard a lock click.

"_The suites in Rapture have not been torn up as much as the other places. Most of the habitants spent their time on the streets or restaurants. You will have no problem in here. All the rooms have bathrooms and bed. Be safe young ones. I will call in the morning_."

"Spiffy place don't you think?" Shane asked.

"Yeah it's heaven," Skyler said sarcastically.

She sat down on the king sized bed which apparently they were all going to share.

"Ow," she said as she leaned over to take her sneaker off.

"Let me help you." Jason took them off for her and she lifted up her shirt and there was a scar and another large open cut on her stomach.

"I guess not everything is perfected in those things," she said.

"Just stay put ok? I'm going to see what else they have in this place. See if I can get you ice or something to put on your stomach."

"Jason don't go alone and take the gun."

He nodded and brought Nate with him.

Mitchie sat next to Skyler who took her sweatshirt and shirt off.

Shane and Mitchie looked at her black sports bra.

"What? It was a long flight. I'm more comfortable in one of these."

She put up a pillow and leaned her back against it. Shane walked over to the floor to ceiling window and just took in Rapture.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mitchie asked Skyler.

"Yeah."

"Were you ever in pain?"

"Yeah. I felt the first and second bullet go in. The third one took me out."

Mitchie lied down and put her hand on Skyler's stomach, running her fingers over the scar.

"I guess this is the only place you can cheat death."

"Among other things."

Mitchie sat up and looked at Skyler.

"I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you anymore."

"It's not something you have to worry about because I'll always be here."

Mitchie smiled sweetly and leaned in. Her lips brushed against Skyler's.

Skyler pushed her back and looked at Shane but he was concentrated on whatever he was looking at.

Mitchie kissed her again and their lips moved together, their tongues sliding into each other's mouths. Mitchie ran her hand up the side of Skyler's body and deepened the kiss.

This had been going on for a while. Mitchie and Skyler were very comfortable with each other and there was definitely a strong attraction between them.

"Hey guys come look at this," Shane said.

They quickly moved away from each other but the boy hadn't taken his eyes off from the window. They walked over and looked to where he was.

There were these clear tubes that took you from one building to another and in one of them there was this giant robot looking thing taking on like three splicers.

"You think we're going to encounter one of those?"

"I hope not," Skyler said, a little scared.

Shane grabbed her hand, assuring her that he was there for her.

The room door opened and Jason and Nate walked in.

"Ok we found more food, alcohol, a few first aid kits and ice."

They closed the door and Skyler and Mitchie went back to the bed.

"Skyler lay back so I can clean that up," Jason said.

She did so.

"No no no! You are not putting alcohol on that."

"Skyler if you don't it's going to get infected."

She shook her head and tried to push back.

"Skyler you need it!" Nate and Shane grabbed her arms and Mitchie talked to her.

"It's ok, it's only going to help you," she said.

Jason soaked a small towel with the alcohol and placed it on Skyler's stomach.

Her scream was loud and full of pain.

"Stop!" she yelled.

Jason couldn't stop now though. He still had to get the other half of the cut.

"No!"

He ignored her screams and again swiped the cut.

Skyler kicked and screamed and suddenly stopped.

"Oh my god is she dead?" Mitchie asked.

"No, she just fainted. This is a lot of pain but this way we won't need to worry about her screaming and when she wakes up she'll be good as new."

Jason cleaned her up and wrapped a bandage around her stomach and taped it.

"Jason when did you turn into a medic?" Nate asked.

"The second that plane went down. Get some sleep."

The boys took their shirts off and got in bed. From left to right it was Nate, Mitchie, Shane, Skyler and Jason. Jason wrapped his arms around Skyler and kept her close to his chest. He was worried about her. Sure Skyler was a strong girl but this was serious. For a few minutes she was dead, her blood seeping into his clothes. To have her come back was like a miracle.

They all slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_4:30 AM_

Skyler woke up and Jason's face was inches away from hers.

She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and he woke up.

"Hey, is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess my body just couldn't take the pain."

She slowly brought her hand up so she wouldn't hurt herself and put it on Jason's cheek.

"I'm really scared Jason. I'm tough on the outside but inside I'm terrified. I don't want to lose any of you."

"We can't die."

"It's still scary. There are things out there that can take us. We can get lost. Rapture works against us and…" tears fell from her eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"I just want to go home."

"Oh baby." He pulled her into him so her body was pressed up against his. She slid her leg between his and he could feel her hot breath lightly hitting his chest. All of this turned him on.

"Skyler?"

"Yeah?"

"There are empty rooms down the hall. Perfect beds…" she looked up at him and after staring at him for what felt like hours she nodded.

He quietly got up as did she and they left the room.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Jason said as they walked into the other room.

He started kissing her.

"Jason you never could."

He lifted her up and walked over to the bed where he gently laid her down. He worked on her jeans as she kissed his neck. Once she was free of them he took his off.

"Skyler… I love you."

"I love you too Jason."

He grinded his pelvis against hers and felt himself grow bigger.

Skyler slid his boxers off and stroked him.

"I want to feel you inside of me," she whispered.

He positioned himself on top of her and pushed in. Skyler's body shook under him and as he pumped her body moved up and down.

"Fuck! Jason keep going."

He grunted and went faster. All he ever wanted to do was please Skyler.

Her nails scratched at his back and they made their way to his chest.

He came before she did but he kept going until has as well.

"Stay inside, please," she said.

He listened to her and for five minutes all he did was give her butterfly kisses all over. When he laid down next to her he checked her bandage.

"You're pretty good," she said as she looked down at his masterpiece.

"Well I had to save you."

"Yeah right after you murdered me with alcohol."

"Oh." He pulled her over and kissed her head.

"Come on, they'll worry if they wake up and we're not there."

Skyler nodded and they got dressed and went back to the room.

Shane woke up as they got into bed.

"Where were you guys?"

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep."

He waited for Skyler to lay down then hugged her.

"I love you Sky," he mumbled.

"I love you too Shane, I love you all."


End file.
